


Somebody Else

by Shinigami_HiMeSakura



Category: Fastlane
Genre: Angst, Episode: s1e19 Overkill, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami_HiMeSakura/pseuds/Shinigami_HiMeSakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after overkill. Deaq realizes that he made a mistake after arguing with Van when they went to go save his dad, but will he have a chance to fix it? Or will Van even want him to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody Else

__

_You better get outta my face before you get somebody else in my family killed! ~ Deaq to Van in Overkill_

Van knew Deaq was angry when he said that to him. He would even admit that he probably had given him a good reason to say it. Then, after all had been said and done and they had gotten Deaq's father back safe, it finally had sunk in what exactly he had said.

Somebody else. Van thought. Deaq still blamed him for getting Dre killed. No matter how much his lover tried to convince him he didn't, that little slip up will always prove him wrong. Van sighed and took another drink. Deaq probably didn't even care that he had left. His partner hadn't spoken to him for most of the night. He sighed again. Just another thing you've managed to screw up. I can't get anything right.

“What the hell did you do to Van?!” Billie shouted. She had watched in concern as Van quickly and more importantly, silently left the candy store after they came back from checking on Deaq's dad.

“What are you talking about? There's nothing wrong with Van. He's probably just exhausted from the sting.”

Billie narrowed her eyes at him. “Van hasn't spoken since we left the hospital, which was probably made worse by the fact you kept ignoring him. We've all learned that a quiet Van is an angry or upset Van. Now now tell me detective Hayes, which one is it?”

Deaq sighed in defeat. “All right. When we were arguing earlier, I might have said something relating to Dre.”

“Such as?”

Deaq hesitated before continuing, “I told him to get out of my way before he got somebody else in my family killed.”

Billie just stated at him in awe. She never knew that any man could be so stupid until she met these two. “Now Van told me it was Dre's birthday earlier this week and I know you deal with grief in your own way, but were you having that much trouble controlling your anger that you practically accuse Van of getting Dre killed?!”

Deaq winced at the amount of anger in her voice. She may not act like it all the time, but she did care about the both of them. “I know it was wrong, but I was just so upset and scared that I wasn't thinking straight.”

“I know.” Billie's face softened. “Look, we all know how much Van likes to help people. We also know how well his plans usually work. He loves you Deaq, and we both know how much he's hurting right now, so go talk to him. Immediately.”

He mock saluted her. “Sir! Yes sir!” 

As he left the candy store, Billie's voice stopped him. “Deaq! Take tomorrow off. You're probably gonna need it.” He nodded and kept walking out, hoping that he hadn't screwed up too badly.

Van stared silently into his drink. He just kept running Deaq's words through his head. He was gonna drive himself crazy thinking about this, but he couldn't make his mind focus on anything else. When the knocking sound began. He tried to ignore it, but when it grew more persistent he got up to go see who it was. 

“Can't anyone be depressed in peace anymore!” He opened the door, ready to tell whoever was on the other side to get the hell away, but when he realized it was Deaq, he wanted to crawl into a hole and cry.

“Is there something you wanted Deaq?”

The hurt tone in his voice scared Deaq. Had he really managed to hurt him that badly? “I wanna talk to you V, so please let me in.” Van looked at him hesitantly, but still moved to let him inside.

He tried to reach out to him, but the other man just moved away. Damn. He thought. I've really messed up this time. As he opened his mouth to speak, Van cut him off.

“I know you blame me for Dre's death, but I have to know...did you do all of this to get your revenge? You know, make me fall for you, make me feel safe and loved again, and then remind me just how badly I screwed up?!”

“Van...baby listen to me, I didn't mean--”

“I mean if I were you I'd blame me too. I did get someone you loved killed and I was about to do it again. I really am sorry Deaq! I know you hate me and probably wish I got killed instead--” 

Before Van could finish that sentence, Deaq had him wrapped tightly in his arms. He leaned in and rested his head on his shoulder. “Don't you even dare finish that sentence. I don't hate you. Don't think I have it in me.”

“But I...I...”

“I don't care. I was angry and hurtin. I had no right to say that to you. I wasn't thinking that you might be in pain too.”

Van pulled away from him and sat on the bed, “I was worried about you. That's all, I was doing just fine.”

Deaq sat down next to him and pulled Van into his lap. “Well let me worry about you then.”

Van smiled, “I don't know. It's a big job. Do you think you can handle it?”

Deaq smiled back, happy that Van was getting back to his upbeat side. “Well if this tells me anything. I need some more practice. Van...”

“Hmm?”

“I loved Dre, but without everything that happened between us, I would never have gotten you.”

“Deaq...”

“No baby let me finish. I just want to say, I got you because of him, but I refuse to lose you because of him. I may not be able to promise you much, but I can promise that I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. Not even me.”

“I love you Deaq. You. Dre isn't gonna stop that. Besides, nobody takes care of me like you do.”

“No one better.” He said as he leaned in for a kiss.

Van pulled him the rest of the way, both of them falling back on the bed. Deaq began to nibble on his lip, asking for entrance to his heated mouth. Van moaned into the kiss, clutching onto Deaq's back as he tried to pull him closer. He panted as they broke apart, the passion from the kiss leaving him breathless.

“Energetic tonight, huh?” 

Van kissed him again before nuzzling Deaq's neck, “You know it. You up to wearing me out?”

Deaq grinned at him before stripping off his shirt and leaning back down. “Don't you know it.”

Deaq awoke to the warm heaviness on his chest that was Van, who was sleeping soundly on his chest. He smiled. He loved to watch his lover like this. All relaxed and at peace, it seemed like he could never get that while he was awake. Deaq heard his phone ringing and quickly answered it before it could wake Van.

“Deaq here.”

“It's Billie. Just checkin in to make sure Van didn't snap and kill you. Is everything good between you two now?”

Deaq looked down at Van, who had snuggled closer to him in his sleep. He stroked his hair gently. “Yeah. Everything is just fine.”


End file.
